Two For Trouble ReWrite
by lizerbell86
Summary: I was not happy with how the original one was going. Chloe Potter's life would change once again after she has a little too much fun at the Victory Ball and ends of pregnant. She keeps to pregnancy limited to a few but the father to be finds out and he wants in. This is chance for Chloe to find peace with her past and move forward in her life.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Marcus had a drunken night at the victory ball with the most beautiful witch. He woke up next morning hung over and she was gone. It would be five months later when he took a look at the family tapestry at the manor. His father had died of heart attack and his mother had died giving birth to him. That was when he looked at his spot on the tapestry. It showed a link between himself and the Chloe Potter. Then it had two unknown children next to them. It only meant one thing, she is pregnant.

In their world abortion is illegal unless the life of the mother is at risk. Her friends would most likely kick him to the curb. If he did anything legally to get near her, he would lose. While the Flint family may have several high powered political allies, the Potters have more. He could not even touch her financially since the Potters are the wealthiest family in Europe not to mention with it known that she became the heir of Sirius Black inheriting the Black fortune.

There had been nothing in the papers of where Potter had been since the ball and the press lives to harass her. If they had seen her even suspected looking pregnant, they would have been all over it. He sought out Draco because the one woman he could even stand a chance at getting some information is his aunt Andromeda since she is godmother to her grandson.

Andromeda actually talked "She did not say anything about being pregnant until she started her surgical healer apprenticeship in the States. Yes, she is pregnant with twins but she will not discuss who the father is. She had told me she grew up fine with no parents and they will be fine without a father.

Her being pregnant is not being discussed in the open even though most of our world owes a life debt. You know how it is over here for unwed mothers. I will not deny Teddy his godmother over this. I think he will enjoy having two little cousins near his age to play with.

The Weasleys were told but they abandoned her because she refused to disclose who the father is and the babies are out of wedlock. Her friend Hermione Granger, basically sided with them. She got even them with them because most of them had been living at Grimmauld Palace, her godfather's home where he grew up. That is where the headquarters for the order was. Their new home was not done since the old one was done and she evicted them with no warning.

The Malfoys know because Chloe was leaving to head back to the States when Narcissa had found out. She will not let anyone see her memories. Narcissa and I tried to talk her into going to Potter manor to find out on the Potter family tapestry. She refused."

Marcus knew what it was like to grow up with one parent and it sucked not having his mother. His mother's side of the family tried to tell him all about her but nothing could replace her. He knew she would buck him harder since she is an orphan.

"Chloe said she will create a life for them in the States where they will not have to live in her shadow since they would face it here. She is supposed to be coming here this weekend and I will drag her to the Potter family tapestry. Let me owl you when it is done then I will leave the two of you to talk."

This was the best outcome that he could get out of this "Of course, thank you Andromeda."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I do not own Harry Potter

Marcus began doing his research into the Potter family and the rumors were true. They are the dependents of Godric Gryffindor himself and she has ties into the Peverall family as well. Yes, she does carry more power than him. Hell would freeze over before he could even gain rights to see them even though he is the father.

Chloe could not wait to see Teddy even though the pregnancy is leaving her exhausted. Andromeda had been on her case about the father and was not a fan of her denying them a chance at a father and using the fact that she did not have one as an excuse.

"Chloe, I know how much you want to do this on your own, you shouldn't. This is not about you, it's about them. You don't have to be romantically involved with him but we are going to Potter manor.

Andromeda had not been in here for years. The last time she set foot here was when aunt Dorea and uncle Charlus were having a Yule party. Andromeda knew where the tapestry was and she knew where James was on it. There in plain sight was Chloe. It should a link to Marcus Flint and right below it was more specific, unknown child and unknown child.

Family tapestries never lie "Chloe, he knows. Marcus came to me after he found out. You need to talk."

"Andromeda, I am sure he does not need to be saddled down by kids. I will be fine and they will be too"

Andromeda had met Lily on many occasions and knew how stubborn she was. Chloe is just like her mother.

"You are meeting with him tomorrow no matter what."

The next day Chloe chose a top that covers quite well. The shirt is red and gold with a lion on the front. It said "I will be raised .to be Gryffindor". She needed something just to get under his skin only if a little. She has plans on giving birth in Houston, Texas where she is doing her apprenticeship. The nursery was going to be in red and gold. She had a decorator to come in and put together.

Marcus did not like the same guy who she last remembered when she was 13.

"Chloe..."

She was not going to yield to him "Flint, I am sure you don't need to be saddled down with kids from a witch you don't know. Don't worry, I will keep them out of your way and no one ever has to know. I can handle everything on my own."

Andromeda and Marcus took a step back. Neither were expecting that answer from her. Marcus saw the shirt and it was a flippant dare to him. While groupies may want access to the vaults he knew she had enough money to buy several teams.

"Chloe, I know you site being fine without your parents but I know you weren't. Now listen."

Marcus saw her put her hand to the side of her belly, he knew one of them kicked and if he went near her; he would be hexed. If she can duel Voldemort and win then she could hex the hell out of him. If his father was still alive, he would skin him just for the drinking alone. Now the fact that he got a with pregnant out of wedlock would make him livid and it would not be the blood status.

"Potter, I am just as responsible as you are for that night. I do want to be involved contrary to popular belief and no I do not care about blood status if you try to through your half-blood card in the open. I know what it is like to not have a parent, my mother died giving birth to me. I don't want that for them, I do want to be involved. I will not force you to give up your life to be a stay at home mother."

Marcus had the glare of death thrown at him. He was going to learn why she could be seen as the Gryffindor ice princess. "Fine but nothing more. I head back to Houston tomorrow."

He was thrown a small bone and he would take it. "Why so soon?"

Chloe had barely anytime to herself between the apprenticeship and preparing for the birth of her children. "I have clinicals and an appointment with my healer, it's a checkup."

She left moments later and Marcus was left standing there with Andromeda "That went better than I thought."

《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》《 》

Marcus went to have drinks with his best mate Adrian Pucey "Mate, met up with Chloe. She was quite frigid. I didn't remember her being so frigid. I am going to have hell with her."

Adrian knew why she turned frigid. Marcus had owled him and the developments were a shock. Marcus was going to be a father to twins. He knew what it was like for Marcus to grow up without his mother, it did bother him.

"While Potter was on the hunt from the horcruxes with Granger and Weasley, there were rumors that they abandoned her because the hunt was not going so easily. She forgave them. Granger and Weasley did not deserve Order of Merlin first class,they rodeo the back of her success. I imagine with the Weasleys popping out kids like rabbits that they expected her to get married immediately and become a stay at home mother and give her titles and gold to the husband. It's probably why she is fighting you as much is because she was probably fed some crap about our world by them."

During school it had confused many why the bloody hell she would have associated with the Weasleys. The Potters are far above them in station and while they did not act the role of elitists, associations were monitored closely so they would not fall with the wrong sort. Now as far as Lily Evans was involved, that woman showed power and intellect. She did not act entitled and a know-it-all like Hermione. If you wanted a muggle born to fall in love with than it would be her.

There had been suspicions that the only reason why the Weasleys pushed their friendship with Chloe is they wanted a piece of the Potter fortune.

Marcus knew there was more to the war than is known and it will most likely to take years to know. He had a better sense of what he was dealing with what Andromeda said and what Adrian knew.

"Well, I am going to have to charm her and show her that I am not someone in for her because he fathered the children of the girl-who-lived. It won't be a bad thing."

"You do that mate. You have a battle to get involved with but let's make sure it does not get out and watch your mouth when you are out drinking, you have a big mouth when you are drunk. Skeeter would love this and if Potter even thinks you leaked something to Skeeter then you can guarantee you will never, ever see or hear of her and your kids"

Marcus had some work to do like purchasing a flat in Houston and seeing if he can play in the North American league so he can be closer to her. He knew Texas has a team and it is time to have his agent looking for openings. There is only four months before they a born and that is four months of work he needed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Chloe felt safe once she was in her home of Houston. Today was the day she would find out the genders of the babies. They had not been cooperative during the last one. She had names picked out. She was going to do this all on her own despite what everyone wanted for her children in Britain.

"Congratulations, Baby A is a girl and Baby B is a boy. Now I do have a concern and hopefully they will move during the next few months but they are breached. I do prefer doing a c-section with multiples for safety reasons."

"Thank you Healer Backstrom."

"Have Adrianna at the front desk schedule you in 8 weeks."

Chloe had her student healers uniform on which she had to adapt to maternity wear. She was starting to get big and new uniforms might be in the books.

"Chloe, just the witch I wanted to see. Want to help remove a bone tumor. You should be able to log another three hours on."

"Absolutely, what is going on?"

"Five year old with Ewing's sarcoma has a 3 centimeter tumor in the ankle. The plan is to remove the infected bones and tissue and start the child one bone regrowth potions tonight." One thing Chloe loved was orthopedic cases and working with her mentor Healer Holly Rask.

True to form, the bones and the infected surrounding tissue were removed and the boy's ankle was placed into a brace. Chloe started the bone regrowth potions through the line.

Chloe was in love with The Children's Hospital Of America. It is the only pediatric Wizarding hospital in the world and if you want to be in pediatric healing, it is the place to be. It was a nice gap from all of the heartache of Britain. No matter what anyone says, she is not living there again and will teach her children to be Americans.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Marcus had began doing his work in getting closer to Chloe and that was finding a team in the North American league "Good news Marcus, the Houston Flame is in need of chasers and they want you. All I have to do is have your paperwork transferred over and you will start next season. Is that all that you will be needing?"

"Thank you Dan, that will be all."

The first part was easy and he could finish up the contract up on the Magpies which will be done at the end of the season. He will just not return. Now it will be finding a flat and he wanted something closer to Houston since the closest property that the Flints owned to Texas was in New York City.

He found the perfect flat, a mansion in the Skyline area. It is where all of the who's who of Texas Wizarding world lives. The flat had a view into Galveston and it had a stadium sized pitch in the back. The wards were thick and the latest of security wards. Also,you are spaced out generously from neighbors.

Chloe was not going to be happy, first Marcus comes to Texas and now he lives across the street from her.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Chloe ate her breakfast and reported in for clinicals. Today's case was another child with bone cancer. There were four tumors and some lymph node involvement. Chloe was in helping to position the patient with the kid being 15. A few of the operating room staff tried to stop her.

"Chloe, you should not be lifting like that."

She gave glare of murder "I am pregnant, not helpless." Chloe was determined to get her hours done before February, when they are do. Chloe had 400 hours left of she needed to do. She would be done in 10 weeks with some time to take her licensing exam before the babies came and have rest. She would take four months of leave before starting back and she would use the hospital day care center which attached onto one of the top Wizarding primary schools in the country.

Andromeda had planned on coming in with Teddy when she had the babies and she was going to have a nanny help out but she planned on being hands on. Chloe did have elves but that was mostly with the upkeep of the home which was tricky enough being five months pregnant.

No one ever said anything to her being unmarried or pregnant at 18 which made it a little stress through. Her clinical supervisor, Healer James once said "I judge you by your work alone and not the fact that you are 18 and pregnant."

After clinicals it was time to eat and another nutrient potion since she had to take two of them because she was having twins. It was 89°F and her trusted pitbull Jax needed his big walk of the day. The elves put out food and water for him as well as let him out while she was away from home. She got him as a companion and he is quite protective of his mommy. When she is studying at night on the couch in front of her TV, Jax can be found laying his head on her ever growing stomach. He is the only male besides Teddy that can touch her stomach.

She did not pay attention to the neighbor who was moving in across when Marcus saw Chloe from the end of the driveway walking a dog. He decided to pay her a little visit and walked out into the early evening heat and tapped her on the back of her shoulder. She jumped and spun round that he felt her stomach touch his hand. He removed his hand for fear of life. The dog was barking at him.

"What the hell do you want and why the hell are you in Texas?"

Marcus checked her for a wand because if she can kill Voldemort then she can kill him with a flick of the wand. "Calm down Chloe and I saw you out walking and figured you would like company. Secondly, I play for the Houston Flame and since the Magpies did not qualify for the playoffs due to our bad keeper, decided to move ahead of time."

He knew he was playing with fire "My day just went to hell and I told you that I can take care of it all by myself. What do you get out of forcing yourself into my life with my children on the way, they will be fine without a father. Besides, aren't you missing your groupies back in Britain."

"They need their father and being so far away was not going to work. Wherever you will go, I will follow so no more running. They are half of me too. Now, we quidditch players are not all that bad."

Before Chloe could snark back a group of men drove by and honked at Chloe. Jax went ballistic and went to lunge at the car. Marcus stepped in and grabbed the dog.

"Eh thanks, I better get back. I have to study."

He seemed to begun his campaign to work his way into her life. He did learn something is despite what she claims, she does need some help in some areas especially with the pregnancy progressing. He would need to talk to Andromeda more.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Chloe had her sights set on finishing her apprenticeship hours early and that meant extra time at the hospital. She was getting her food and rest but mentally, she was being kept busy. Nights were spent studying and walking Jax. It had been a month since Marcus moved in across the street and she had been too busy to even talk to him. She was down to 120 hours. Once was done with the hours, it would be pure studying. That way she could spend the final days of her pregnancy off of her feet.

It was October and Houston showed no signs of cooling off and her pool was the best place to relax. It was perfectly safe for her to swim while pregnant too. She owned several one and two piece swimsuits. The one piece swimsuits were reserved for public swimming since they did feel a little to binding around her stomach. The bikinis were worn in private.

Tikki, one of the elves came to the pool. "Mistress Chloe, you have a visitor. He says his name is Marcus."

There was no use avoiding it. Chloe got out of the pool and put her robe on. She did not need him gawking at her body. Marcus came in and had something to say. He had been talking to Andromeda extensively this past month and knew of Chloe ' s past and it is nothing of what his former head of house said. No wonder why she insists on taking care of everything by herself.

"You have been avoiding me."

She did not look happy with him running his mouth. "Marcus, I have clinical hours to maintain and I can not use my pregnancy as an excuse why I can't complete my hours on time. Now I am scheduled to be done with them early so I can be studying for my licensing exam before the babies come. Do you have anything else you wish to bother me with."

Chloe was giving new meaning to the term "stubborn Gryffindor." Suddenly, she got very dizzy and grabbed one of the chairs that she kept out back and put her head down and grabbed her stomach in pain. Marcus went to grab her before she fell. That was when he felt a kick on his hand. He had one of the elves show him where her living room is and he had he went to get a healer.

The healer began to ask him questions and he answered the best he could. He heard the word "Preeclampsia."

"What is that?"

He heard Chloe mumble "It's high blood pressure for pregnant women, it's a complication."

The healer said "I am going to have you admitted overnight for observation. You are getting to the point in your pregnancy where this is going to become more common. You are going to have to take it easy."

Chloe shouted for one of the elves "Tikki, get me some clothes that I can wear to the hospital please. Marcus, please step out while I get changed."

The elf popped in with a bra,underwear, flip flops, t-shift,and shorts. Marcus needed to learn to close his mouth "You did not object to it six months ago."

"OUT!"

He headed out of the room for a moment. "It's safe."

He walked back into the room and saw her t-shirt. "This is your brain-GRYFFINDOR. This is your brain on drugs-SLYTHERIN."

Marcus went to pick her up "You will break your back."

"No I won't and why do you insist on owning such atrocities?"

"It's comfortable and I wear it under my scrubs. Besides, I am going to train them in being proper gryffindors."

Now he was ready to gag "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Chloe wa officially admitted and a fetal heart monitor wrapped around her with an i.v. put in her arm. Healer Backstrom came in "Chloe, I have put you on limited hours for the time being at the hospital. You need to take it easy. I will alert your clinical supervisor."

"Bugger, I had planned on being done within a matter of weeks so I could study the rest of the time before I take the licensing exam before I am due."

Marcus had learned from Andromeda also that she is a workaholic.

Chloe put her hand to the bottom of her rib cage "Which one of you that is kicking me in the ribs need to stop it." Her stomach was exposed to the air when healer Backstrom came in the room with a machine.

"I am going to give you an ultrasound . There are some benefits to muggle technology."

The heart monitor was taken off and the gel was placed on her stomach and began to examine the twins. Marcus was watching with interest because he had never seen anything like it. Chloe had began giving him ultrasound 101.

"Everything looks fine with your son and daughter. I am going to put you on blood pressure reduction potions as well as you need to be taking your blood pressure a few times a week. I also am going to recommend on cutting you down to four hours a day for clinical hours. You will still be done in time to take your licensing exam. You are also need to eat a little more. I would like to see some more weight gain on you. I will check back on you later tonight and I will see you in the morning to decide if you can be discharged."

"Thank you Healer Backstrom."

Marcus was forgotten about and the healer did not seem to notice him. "You are having a boy and a girl and why are you considered a little thin for your healer?" He knew he was going to have to educate himself on twins. There was only three months left until they were born.

"They cooperated last month to find out the genders of them. Now for me being a little thin might have to do with me not being able to leave the operating room to eat just because of a case. I can't leave in the middle of one. Damn it, I can not get in on the good cases while on these restrictions."

Yes, he was learning the term of what a stubborn Gryff meant because Chloe is one. "Have you been flying..."

Again, he needs to learn how to shut up "My healer grounded me when I first found I was pregnant, I may fly like a maniac but I am not stupid."

He was going to tempt fate while teasing her "So you admit to flying like a maniac. Do you have that voice in the back of your head to be afraid?"

"Marcus, I faced down Voldemort and his followers. That is a reason to have fear. Quidditch was just to screw over Slytherin and anyone else who touched the snitch. Humiliating Malfoy was an added bonus as well as anything personal favorite was sending Bole and Montague crashing into each other then hitting the hoops."

"You are evil, how did you avoid being put into Slytherin?"

Chloe choked on her drink "You can blame Malfoy, I did not want to be near the ponce. I was also told my parents murderers came from Slytherin and I best not disrespect their memories by being put in another house. The hat wanted me in Slytherin and I had beg."

"The cup...I would not have allowed Malfoy as seeker. New brooms be damned."

Marcus decided to stay, they were his children after all and he could not leave her. It was not right. She drifted off to sleep even with the sounds of the beeps from the monitors. He took a seat in a chair near her bed but he pulled the blanket up on her did he feel a kick and hoped to Merlin that she would let him feel more of them.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Marcus was back the next morning and he heard Chloe in a discussion with another woman. "Holly, honestly,I can get through the rest of my clinicals without another episode. There is no need to cut my hours down."

Holly was not having any of it "Chloe, preeclampsia is a pregnancy complication. You are at especially high risk for it since you are having twins. It could kill you and both of your babies if you are not careful. You will still be done with time to spare. Even if you do not finish your hours on time before the babies come, you can still finish them when you get back from maternity leave. The licensing exam happens four times a year."

Chloe lost that battle and Marcus came in and saw her in bed with a sour looking expression on her face "What?"

"I just had my nutrient potions, the stuff is disgusting. Well, three more months of them and I am done."

"So, what has the healer said about going home?"

"Have not seen her yet and speak of the devil. So Healer Backstrom, how much longer am I imprisoned here?"

She began to perform an examination and decided "I am discharging you now. I want you back in my office in a week for a follow up. If you have another episode like this, then come back here. I am increasing the dose on your nutrient potions and I will have you on a blood pressure reducing potion. Do not worry, expectant mothers have been taking them for years and there has never been any problems."

"Thank you again. Marcus, step out while I get changed."

He did what he was told and there was Chloe in that nauseating shirt again. He swore she was doing it to drive him mad. However, mad did not cut it when he saw the inside of her flat. It was floor to ceiling in red and gold and he would even be even more nauseated when he saw the nursery.

The first one to greet them was Jax. "Jax, down!" Jax then began growling at Marcus. "Jax, we don't growl at people." He sat down and tilted his head to the side.

"What's his problem? I didn't do anything."

"I got him from an animal shelter four months ago and they said he was abused by men. See the tufts of hair missing on his back. That is from a cattle prod. It's a device that shoots out electricity to control cattle."

"Muggles"

Well, he was going to have to make friends with Jax. That was when he notice her turn her hand up to her face "I must not tell lies." He knew what it was from, Dolores Umbridge. His best mate Adrian had a date with a blood quill on a few occasions.

He left her in her living room with the promise to check up on her latter. Chloe fell asleep again on the couch but this time Jax had his head on her stomach.

Maybe for right now living across the street will be a good thing for now. Enjoy the peace now because the next three months were about to become even crazier and the babies are not even here yet.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Marcus and Chloe agreed to keep the babies at Chloe ' s home for convenience for her, especially while she will have to be out on maternity leave. However, he did go to war over the nursery. It was in red and gold again.

"Chloe, you are going to give them nightmares in all of this red and gold. Can't you do something normal like quidditch?"

"Marcus, if I do quidditch, it will be Chudley Cannons themed." Now he looked like he was going to be sick. How could the best seeker to come out of Hogwarts have such bad taste.

"What about clowns?" Marcus never liked them and if a bogart came out at him, it would be a clown. "Let's not." He did have to keep his male dignity. He wanted nothing to do with clowns or a circus. A circus has clowns.

"How about a jungle theme, I still get my lion in there and I can charm them into moving."

Marcus, who had been so quidditch focused did not do so well in school. He was not the best, but not the worst like some of his other teammates. He knew Chloe had to be a thousand times better than he did, she had to defeat Voldemort and get a healer ' s apprenticeship.

"Exactly how much of a nerd are you?" He received a dirty look " I took NEWT charms, potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, arithmancy, and runes. Not a cake walk."

She did beat him in OWLS. He hoped the twins were not like him when it comes to school work, he had numerous deficiency slips sent home over his seven year career and his father was not happy.

The jungle theme was decided on and the room lost 90% of the pure red and gold. Now Jax, he was working with him to not growl at him. He had gotten better with a few Slytherin tactics. If he went to sit near Chloe, he would wedge himself in between her and him.

Marcus had been involved with the second healer appointment and learned Chloe was a bulimic at fourteen. That is when he learned what bulimia is. He learned it is a control issue and there is much more to that tournament than what was written in the papers. Other than that, she was fine and the twins are fine. She did have to log in blood pressures a few times a day but again, no big deal.

Marcus also learned what a cesarean section is and why she needs it and cringed at that one when she explained what they have to do and she would be in the hospital for five days.

The other thing is to discuss godparents in the event something happens to them. She wanted her friend Holly Rask as the godmother but he would pick the godfather and he planned on asking his best mate Adrian Pucey.

Chloe had twenty hours left on her apprenticeship and she was getting antsy to just push the boundaries a little but Holly put her in her place. "Chloe, you are seven months pregnant with twins. You are at high risk for going into labor early so take it easy."

If you went to look for Chloe, she was found studying for the licensing exam which would cut it close for the due date. She was due between the 15th and 18th of February but they want to go in about the 5th to reduce the risk of preterm labor.

Now the naming part is a huge debate and neither wanting to yield to the other. Marcus wanted Ewan for his son and Nicolina for his daughter. Chloe wants James for her son and Lily for her daughter. There was two months left for the debate. She did agree to let him put his last name on their birth certificates however the first and middle names are still up in the air.

The names for the boy that were nixed were Caligula, Tiberius, Peter for obvious reasons, and Aurelian. Marcus brought up the name Peter because it was the name of his mother's father who he was close to. Then he learned the true story behind Peter Pettigrew and he betrayed her parents to Voldemort and framed Sirius Black for killing those muggles. Case closed.

The names for the girl that were ruled out were Cassia, Lavender, Aurora, Evelina, Petunia, and Scorpia. The biggest protest came from Petunia from what Marcus learned is her bloody bitch of a muggle aunt. She is the reason why muggles have such a bad name. Marcus had learned about the flower tradition and he suggested Lavender.

"Marcus, do remember a name of Lavender Brown. She was the biggest bimbo out of Gryffindor."

So Chloe gave him a challenge because he had five games before the twins are due. "You get full naming rights if you can score 150 points by the fifth game before the babies are due. If you come up short, you can have say on the middle names."

Marcus knew she was driving a hard bargain "Chloe, you are going to lose but I will allow for James and Lily in their names. It only means I have to get 30 points a game, too easy."

"Maybe it would be better if I send you after a couple snitches. That should drive you mad."

"Now you are evil, I can not catch a snitch to save my life."

Chloe just gave a smirk "It's not the bad, you have to go after a tiny golden ball at high speeds. So easy."


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Chloe was getting to the point that she felt like she was going to burst and there was one month left. Walking Jax had become a nightmare because he pulls on the leash so bad. She had her wand with her while walking him to slow him down but he knocked her down once in going after a squirrel. It was a little tough to get back up. She also finished up her hours. Marcus had training to do and with the pitch in the back of his house, she was sure he was in training to win the bet.

She had no energy and it was a struggle to stay awake while studying. The NEWTS were a walk in the park compared to this. The pool was her only relief even though it is January in Texas. Poor Jax was losing out on play time because she was so tired and threw a tennis ball in the pool since he loves to swim.

Marcus did attempt to force to come to one of the Flames pre-season games but he nixed it when she had a hard time navigating the seating at the stadium. As far as their relationship status,Marcus was keeping quiet that he is going to be a father soon. They will know in due time. What the Flames were told was he was going to need a few weeks of personal leave at the start of season. When asked, "family matters."

There were other things that living in Houston, Marcus was getting to know like his experience in an English pub. They got it all wrong and he pointed it out. Chloe introduced him to her favorite place to eat, the rainforest cafe. He actually liked it and he was getting muggle 101 from Chloe since he never took muggle studies.

The two were in on agreement to get an obedience trainer in for Jax because he is obnoxious and the concern was he would jump on Chloe when she is holding the babies. He was getting too much for her during this phase of the pregnancy and was on the verge of offering to deal with him. He knew she was having to use a wand to slow him down when walking and he knew about Jax going after that squirrel. He did have to toe the line because of the mood swings were getting worse.

Now as far as schooling is concerned, Hogwarts was in agreement and their names went down on the list for the class entering in 2010. They would be 11 by then. Marcus did put his foot down about who was paying for the tuition. It would be him.

There was an agreement to bring in a nanny for backup for Chloe. There were going to be times when he is going to be gone days on end and she will need help since there are two of them. Two magical children would mean double mischief. A nanny would also be ideal for nights when she has to remain on call and has to leave suddenly.

Andromeda was coming out with Teddy ahead of the birth to help her through the final stretch. Marcus, being a male did not understand how uncomfortable she is. "Marcus, her back is most likely killing her with the added weight of the second baby. What did the healer say, they weigh about six pounds each. That is twelve pounds of weight on her. The babies are most likely pressing on her sciatic nerves, she may be keeping quiet about the pain but it is there. She probably feels bloated beyond belief and can not get enough sleep at night with all of the pressure the babies are putting on her midsection. Not to mention it is this time of the day they become more active. She feels them moving double time. Sorry to say this but I side with the pregnant woman.

Teddy was so happy to see his aunt Chloe and be with her all of the time. Andromeda had to curb the enthusiasm because months ago she could bend and pick him up fine but at this point, bending over is a major problem. He had fun feeling the babies move. Andromeda had taken a picture of Teddy resting his head on Chloe ' s stomach. This is the closest thing he is going to have to siblings.

The day of the test came and Chloe had several well wishers. The test was a breeze, especially the surgical portion on orthopedics. The elves prepared a major meal that night to celebrate. The next week, some of Marcus' friends were coming in. Chloe had a few people back in Britain who she had been keeping in touch with. Angelina and Alicia had gotten disgusted with how the Weasleys treated Chloe because she was pregnant out of wedlock. Also in the mix was Katie Bell and Fay Dunbar. Chloe and Marcus did agree on a second set of godparents and Katie Bell was the godmother and Warrington was asked to be the godfather. Chloe did have some concerns.

"Chloe, trust me on this. He was not asked death eater, I have known him since I was two. His father was a spy for the light but his parents kept him out of the war. He is not a pure blooded extremist either if you are concerned about that." She did give in but he understood of her distrust of multiple Slytherins. His other former friends Montague, Bole, Derek, and Higgs were all in Azkaban. He was not friendly with the Yaxley, Walden, and McNair group.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

It was down to one week before the babies came. Everything was ready incase she went into labor. Marcus had started his first three games as a Flame and he was ahead of scoring schedule. He had 100 points and he was not going to lose the bet.

Andromeda was there helping her out and helping her handle Jax because at this point, he was too much for her. The chaser trio and Fay had some girl time together and Chloe got a massage that is friendly for pregnant women which she badly needed. The five women had a blast doing last minute baby shopping as well. This point it was just relax because soon there will be chaos.

She also knew there was a chance she could be heading in for early labor. The babies had dropped. Andromeda was eying her closely because she was showing signs that she could go into labor before they have the chance to do the c-section.

A few more days passed and Chloe woke up with the mother of all backaches and she was feeling cramps. It was February 3rd. Andromeda made the call "Chloe, you are in labor. Let's get you to the hospital. " Right as she said it, Chloe ' s water broke and a contraction hit.

"Katie, go get Marcus and tell him to meet us there. Her first, him second." Angelina had Teddy handled and would watch him.

Everything passed quickly and healer Backstrom was conducting an exam "You are in labor. I will contact the o.r. I will have a medi-witch get you ready."

Marcus did not get there until 15 minutes later as Chloe was stripping down and we're waiting for the anesthesiologist to come and give her an epidural charm.

"So, you are in labor.."

Marcus could see how uncomfortable she was "No shit, the healer just confirmed it." He had gotten used to her snapping at him and knew this was another mood swing. Right as she snapped, the anesthesiologist came and he performed an epidural. There was a soft cry of pain from her.

She had agreed to let them in the o.r. but if for one second he felt like he was going to pass out, the order was to leave. Marcus came in as the surgical medi-witch was putting the solution to her abdominal and a curtain was going up at her neck. There were two heaters off to the side which were meant for the children.

Marcus had to look away while the healer made the incision. "You will feel some pressure Chloe." Three minutes later the first baby was out. Here is your daughter."

The baby was handed over to the medi-witch to be cleaned up and examined. "She weighs 7 pounds 1 oz. and is perfectly healthy."

Baby two came out and it was obvious it was a boy and he started screaming immediately. Marcus saw the nurses clean him up. He weighs 7 pounds 4 oz. Everything was fine with him. Healer Backstrom closed Chloe up and sent her up to the recovery unit. Healer Backstrom had a question "Do you have names planned, we have to finish filling out the birth certificates before she is discharged."

"Chloe and I are still deciding."

Out in the waiting room was Andromeda, Fay, Alicia, and Katie. "How is she, how are the twins?"

"They are fine, Chloe ' s fine. They are moving her and the babies to the recovery room."

Marcus was given first access to Chloe and the babies. She was completely out of it and he got to take a look at his son and daughter. They were bundled up in pink and blue blankets and both had caps on. Andromeda came in and said "Now begins the name game and figure out who looks like who. I will go home with the girls and will come back tomorrow."

A medi-witch came in with some more i.v. fluids and Marcus was curious. "What are they for?"

"One is to keep her hydrated and the other is for pain. She has had major abdominal surgery and she is going to be in pain for awhile. Don't worry about the pain medication affecting the babies, they will be fine."

Twenty minutes later Chloe started coming out of it and she winced as she tried to sit up. Marcus had helped her sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore"

Fair enough and the healer came back in to do an examination "You are ready to be moved up to your room. I will come back and check on you and the babies tonight."

Transport came and took Chloe and the babies up to their private room. It did not look like a hospital room but more like a bedroom. They only way you could tell is the fact there were bed rails, some monitors and other medical equipment. Two bassinets were set up beside her bed.

The two began crying and it was time for their first feeding. The nurse ushered Marcus out and brought a pillow to help Chloe prop up the baby since she just had surgery and left her alone.

She was handed her daughter and noticed she had one violet eye and one green eye. When her daughter was done, she picked up her son and he had brown eyes. She placed them back in their bassinets which she should not have gotten out of bed to put him back in.

Marcus saw Chloe trying to hop back into bed with the i.v. in her arm "How much walking did you do?"

Time to educate him "Marcus, I took a few steps. I am fine. I do have to get out of bed and move because if I do not, I could end up with a blood clot which can be fatal."

"So what do we name them since I could not complete the bet?" He did not want to lose but his son and daughter wanted out.

"I will go easy on you. James and Lily have to be worked into it but none of the names we nixed." Marcus did want dibs on one first name. He still liked the name Ewan. He respected her wishes after hearing the real story behind Peter Pettigrew. There would be so much to the war that no one would know for years.

"I want our son to have Ewan as a first name and our daughter to have Nicolina as a middle name." The first half was solved and the second half was finished "Then Ewan will have James as a middle name and our daughter will have Lily as a first name. Why don't you go get a medi-witch to finish their birth certificates."

He left the room and came back with the night nurse. The parents date of birth has to go on the birth certificates in the United States which was not the end of the world for Chloe and Marcus. When Chloe gave her date of birth, the medi-witch became vile. "Well, aren't you a whore for being an unwed mother at 18. But there again, you are Eurotrash." Chloe looked like she was on the verge of sending a hex at the woman but Marcus was the one to step in.

"Where is your supervisor, I do not want you coming near Chloe or my children again."

Another woman came in and apologized. That medi-witch would not be allowed near Chloe and the children. That night Chloe had something mild to eat for dinner since her stomach was off from the pain potions. He did leave and would come back in the morning. Tomorrow Chloe would have plenty of visitors so she better rest up.

A.N. I am almost done with this story. I will have a separate story of the toddler years which the twins might end up with another sibling and Marcus finally asking Chloe to marry him. The last story to this series will be the twins going off to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Chloe had to get up once during the night to feed them and she was learning when one wants something, expect the other to follow. She also insisted on changing the diapers herself. She did it with Teddy, not the end of the world.

Marcus was the only visitor allowed in before noon but that was due to him being the father of the twins. Chloe was asleep when he walked in but kept the noise down to not wake her up. The medi-witch must have found a bigger bassinet which is better for twins to share. Ewan was out like a light but Lily was up. He saw the one green eye and one violet eye. He did pick her up and he did know to pick one up. Cassius had made him godfather to his son.

Lily did not know what to think by the look but she settled right into him with her tiny head against the crook of his neck while making cooing sounds. He would wait to pick Ewan up when he wakes up. One of the medi-witches came in and saw Marcus with his daughter.

"You are her father right?"

You might want to wake up Chloe and you might want to get your son up too. Healer Backstrom is making her rounds. The babies should be getting their first sets of immunizations today."

While holding Lily, he did have a question "What immunizations do they get now?"

"We in the United States have been vaccinating against dragon pox for years and it is safe for newborns. They get that one along with mumps, measles, rubella, and bacterial meningitis."

Marcus looked over at Chloe and she looked like she went through the wringer but there again, she just had two children and major abdominal surgery. He shook her shoulder gently "Chloe, wake up." Chloe sat up suddenly and grimace. "Should not have done this, sitting up like that."

Healer Backstrom came in and began the examination and Marcus stepped out because they were most likely going to discuss female health that he was sure Chloe did not want him hearing but did not want to know himself.

"Chloe, your incision site looks excellent. You should be sore for about three weeks which is all it takes to recover from the surgery. You may be able to get in the water to swim when you get discharged or go walking but that is it. I am going to start you on a postnatal nutrient potion which will benefit you in recovery and give your children some extra nutrients in their milk. You will most likely notice your chest feeling a little heavy and tight but for first time mothers, this is normal and will stop when you stop the potion.

Now, Lily and Ewan are looking great. Have they started feeding yet?"

"Yes they have."

"Good, I will be back later in the day. I will send the medi-witch in with the potion."

Marcus came back in "Do I want to know?"

He is a male and Chloe is not sure he could take it "Women's health stuff, it might be a little too much for your male sensibilities." The medi-witch came in with a purple potion "This is the nutrient potion Healer Backstrom ordered. You will be taking one phile three times a day. You should feel the effects right away." Chloe drank it down and it tasted like very sour grapes. Her chest felt very tight and heavy. She roughed out a pregnancy with twins, she can do this.

Soon they were swamped by visitors. The chaser trio and Fay were the ones there and gushed over the twins. Fay had brought them enchanted stuffed lion cubs for them to have in the bassinet.

"Are you trying to corrupt them? They are a day old and will take after me and go into Slytherin." Marcus had to shut up because he was outnumbered and sometimes he did need to learn how to shut up.

Fay had a smirk that could rival a Slytherin "With Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and I as their aunts; we will teach them properly." Chloe was having fun making him squirm. "Why thank you, I know we will be an excellent team."

Marcus needed a come back and quick because he was being out witted. He did recall his grandfather having a crush on Dorea Black but she fell in love with Charlus Potter. "Chloe, wasn't your grandmother in Slytherin? They will have Ades, Cassius, and myself to teach them. They may be related to Godric Gryffindor himself but it does not mean they need to go to the house of no self-preservation."

"What do you mean no self-preservation?"

Time to make Chloe squirm. "Chloe, the three years I played against you proved one thing. You fly like a bloody maniac, case in point; your infamous dive that no sane quidditch player can do or should do. If the seekers on every team that I played on that does not include school, the coach would have read him or her the riot act and be put through remedial training for that."

Chloe was not going to let him win at all. "Wood told me that Higgs could not handle sharp turns and it would be the best way to put the screws to him. Plus then there was the house rivalry which I was taught that Slytherin has never won a game without cheating" All of Chloe ' s friends began laughing "You act like you are an old married couple."

Chloe grabbed one of her spare pillows and flung it at Fay which hit her in the face then she summoned it back before it hit the floor "Accio pillow." The pillow was back on her lap. Marcus knew Chloe was powerful but so few can do wandless magic never mind even one spell without magic.

"So Chloe, how much wandless magic can you do?" "I could retake my NEWTS without a wand and I plan on teaching the twins that."

Fay had one more question "Are you up for any take away? It would be better than the crap that they serve in the hospital."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing serious, just some pizza and I could bring back Cokes if you want."

Chloe having regained her appetite had her response "Could get some with pineapple on it please." The girls looked nauseated, pregnancy has ruined her taste buds.

Marcus having no clue in muggle take away would try this "Don't worry Flint, normal people do not get pizza with pineapple on it. You can have it plain with cheese, different vegetables, and meats."

"Get something with meat on it. Do they have sausage?"

"Yes and one last , brought onesies for them to wear home ". Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Fay were having too much fun at Marcus'

expense. Chloe opened the blue and pink boxes. In white and red, the onesies read "Future Lion" and "Future Lioness."

"Why thank you." Right then and there, the twins decided that they needed to be fed and all left the room to give the new mother some privacy. Yes they were hungry and they showed it too. They would need diaper changes in an hour. Marcus came back in as she got her gown back up.

Now that the girls were gone, Marcus could reclaim some pride from the lioness that gained up on him. Maybe he should have had Ades and Cassius here. "Chloe, they will not be wearing it home."

"Why, they are adorable?"

"You are corrupting them. No one in my family has been anywhere else but Slytherin but now our children face the problem of having the Gryffindor princess herself as their mother."

So that was the problem "You know there is no guarantee where we go. For all we know they may end up in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. They are only one day old. Now I will try to tone down the amount Gryffindor themed outfits but it's bloody tempting. However, the enchanted lion cubs are too cute and they stay."

Marcus would need to find a way to counteract this and one thing is he needs to teach them self-preservation because their mother does not have it. If the stories are true, then it is worse than what he could imagine. He did see some scars that maybe from the war but one caught his eye. When Chloe was putting the sleeve of her hospital gown back up from feeding the babies, he saw a scar that looked like her arm had been impaled on something.

The healer came back in for another examination and told Marcus "You don't need to leave. It's your children receiving their vaccines." There were several mini injectors and unfortunately, they would be made uncomfortable but it is to keep them safe which is more important. Chloe handed over Lily first since she was the easiest to reach. "Sorry little one, you are not going to like this." Lily began crying and Marcus picked her up to calm her down. Ewan was next and he was not happy at all. The healer gave him back and he settled into her neck.

Marcus had his first taste of pizza and was in love with the food and gagged when he saw the pineapple pizza. It just does not seem right. He also tried the vegetable pizza as well and it was not that bad. Then he tried a small piece of pineapple pizza and nearly threw up. Being pregnant ruined her taste buds.

Warrington would not be in yet and would be taking a portkey to Texas was his wife on Friday and it is only Wednesday. Adrian made a visit after lunch.

"So this is my godson and goddaughter."

Adrian had a talent of coming on too strong and has caused him to be hexed on numerous occasions which he did deserve. Adrian also suffers from word vomit, like Marcus.

The twin were being held in Chloe ' s arms as she laid back into the bed. "Yes they are".

Marcus looked like some help arrived "Mate, Chloe and her friends have been bringing Gryffindor propaganda. I need your help." Right as Marcus was saying it, he came over wanting to hold his son and Chloe gently handed him over.

"What do you need my help with mate?"

"Between Cassius, you, and myself; we need to make sure they do not fall prey to the brainwashing their mother and her friends are putting them through. That's just mean."

Adrian looked over to the little ones in their parents arms and Ewan looked just like Marcus while Lily looked like a combination of the two of them with Lily having Chloe ' s unnatural bloody red color that was cascading curls. "Marc didn't know you had a thing for redheads, is this a first?" All he was doing was seeing if he could get a rise out of Chloe.

"Pucey, define redhead to me or are you referring the Weasley carrot top."

Marcus erupted in laughter at that one, so she does have a redhead temper. "I was just seeing if the rumors were true about your temper. I guess they are right."

"Prat"

Adrian did snap a few pictures of Chloe, Marcus, and the twins. He knew Marcus was trying to keep this out of the Prophet. There were a few people in their circle of friends that knew and all agreed to keep the twins away from the Prophet. They would have a field day with the twins being born out of wedlock, her being the hero.

Also, Marcus had earned himself a bad boy reputation and would most likely go after him just because the Prophet still assumes that Slytherin makes them evil. T here would also be the ones who would claim that Marcus is gold and title digging. Marcus' came from a very well off family but not as well off as the Potters. Marcus being a professional quidditch player would have a large vault himself. If you go on the grounds of titles then you can not say anything about him being a title seeker since his father was a lord.

He knew Chloe and Marcus would have some questions to answer once the twins come to Hogwarts and maybe Ewan and Lily will have a little brother or sister some day.

A.N. I am going to have Andromeda and Warrington meet the twins next. Holly will come in later.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Chloe got to go home a little easier than expected but under severe restrictions. Chloe would have help with the children with Andromeda, Marcus, and the nanny Laura. Holly would be doing the medical checks on Chloe and the babies.

The Gryffindor inspired onesies were nixed for a different onesie "I am told I am to support the Houston Flame." They did have a red and gold embroidered blankets to be brought home in. Once home, Jax got so excited that he went to jump on Chloe who had Lily in her carrier. Andromeda casted the shielding charm to stop him. "Jax sit!"

Teddy was looking for his godmother and wanted to be picked up but she was under a weight restriction as well and it meant no picking Teddy up. Finally Jax would get to see his human brother and sister and wanted to kiss them instantly. That was nixed when Marcus yanked his head away. As much as you love the pitbull wearing a tuxedo, he also makes you want to rip your hair out.

Andromeda had to drop a bombshell and she knew Chloe was not going to like it. "Chloe, I need to talk to you. It is about your parents. The public has been demanding that Potter Cottage be turned into a museum for the world to see where your parents died as heroes."

A vein raised in Chloe ' s neck "No way in bloody hell do I want those bloody wankers even near where my parents died. Let me guess, their graves have started receiving an obscene amount of visitors?"

By the looks on Andromeda ' s face told it all "What needs to be done to keep them out of there?"

Andromeda had been close to her cousin Jamie, a.k.a. James Potter and knew he would have been rolling in his grave over this. "We put up wards and put the two places under the Fidelis. That will be the first step to put a physical barrier around those locations. I would leave you as the keeper. Now, as for who has been wanting access to the grounds to Potter Cottage comes from many, including some of the Order. I think this is an attempt to draw you back to Britain even though you made it clear you wanted to be left alone after you graduated."

Marcus was listening in and Andromeda was right about the entire thing. If he was in her position losing his parents like that and them wanting to turn it into a museum; he would be livid.

"Chloe, I have contacted Sykes and Sons Warding. They are the ones you want to ward your properties and they are discreet and confidential. Something I have been thinking about all of these years Chloe is the behavior of the Weasleys around that they did a little more damage than Ronald acting like an entitled arses. Have you had your vaults audited. Your parents' wills should have been read immediately and you should have been emancipated at 15 to take over the lady ship of the Potter house. I have also been going through to make sure there have been no outstanding marriage contracts that you would have to fulfill and there are none thank you Merlin. I don't think Jamie and Lily would have stood for it."

Chloe was lost in thought "I was not even allowed to even look at my trust vault key until I was 16. I know the American Division of Gringotts can handle the audit, the sooner the better. After Ronald and Granger ditched me in the tent, it would not surprise me if my vault key had landed up in their hands. That trust vault has been moved over to the twins now, so if they still try to claim, they can not. Secondly, I am not sure if the Weasley family was banking on me not making it through the final battle but I left them with very little. It was all of their talk of we are pure blood so we should have money. All of it would have gone to Teddy."

Some questions were going to have to be answered by Chloe because she did not keep the best of company while she in school. "Chloe, Dumbledore is not as saintly as the world thinks him to be. First, I am one of your godmothers. Ted and I had tried to get custody of you for years. Your mother and Lily did not get along and Lily was quite vocal of her not wanting you to even see Petunia. Also, I think Dumbledore had more power than what he said and he could have put an end to Voldemort sooner than not and more people would still be alive. He did not want you ready for this war or even to be in the Wizarding world. It is evident with the amount of self-teaching you had to do. Also, as you seen, you are not supposed to advertise that you are looking for the platform or even say muggles out loud when you are not in the Wizarding world.

I also do not think Ron and Hermione were the best friends. I think you held yourself back to keep them as your friends so they would not become jealous. I noticed Ron would get jealous over the most trivial things with you such as you getting something new when you were forced to get rags or even you getting some achievement that they did not. You and I know is the only reason why they even got Order of Merlin, First Class is because of their ties to you. Breaking ties with them might just be the best thing that has happened to you in a long time."

This also was going to have to be said from Chloe as well "Petunia ' s and my mother's rivalry went further. She locked me under the stairs until I started school, beat and starved me regularly. They all knew but did nothing. My friendship with Ron and Hermione began to break up sooner than you all think. During my sixth year, I was made Gryffindor quidditch captain and I was holding tryouts for several positions. Granger confounded McLaggen so to get Ron the spot for Keeper. I found out and had a second tryout for keeper only. If you were not trying out then you were not allowed to watch. Cormac did much better with a perfect performance. I gave Cormac the start and Ron the reserve. I wanted to keep Gryffindor ahead."

There would be more questions to come but Chloe answered a few for them. Something that Chloe did not know is that of an unmarried heir and heiress to a noble and ancient house produces a child out of wedlock, they may as well just be married. Their magic performs a marriage bond. They are married by magic and not be law but law can not interfere with the dictates of magic. This also means that Marcus could not legally marry someone else nor could Chloe.

A.N. I know there was some mild Weasley bashing but just something do not add up and caused Chloe and others around her to think deeply about the relationships she had with them. They were not an entirely healthy relationships. Also, no one leaves a friend in the woods. This has caused Chloe to do some soul searching during the entire time she was pregnant. Andromeda was just hitting it on the head. Lastly, who do you think will have pushed through the Potter Cottage being turned into a museum and how much much of a much condition do you think Chloe will have when she finds out that she is married to Marcus by magic alone and not by law?


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. I do not own Harry Potter

Chloe was adjusting well to having the twins and they were perfect angels sleeping through the night. The main problem was Chloe being sore beyond belief that she had a hard time bending to do basic tasks. In the Wizarding world, the medicine may be minimal in recovery time but if you have a c-section, you have to recover the old fashioned way.

The audits were bringing back useful information like unauthorized withdrawals from Chloe ' s vaults from the time the Potters died to when she became of age. The Weasleys had acquired about 40 million galleons. The only names that were not on the list of guilty parties were Fred, George, Arthur, Charlie and Bill. Hermione had a vault to that came from that 40 million.

Andromeda and Marcus were with Chloe at the meeting with the Gringotts accountant. The twins and Teddy were being watched by the nanny.

"So Ironhide, what is the best way to get the money back?" Chloe was not a greedy person but she did not like people going behind her back and she certainly did not like thieves. If someone needed help, just ask her to her face.

"The vaults will be closed by the end of the business day. There has been 4 million in interest in addition to the galleons. We will charge a 5% fee for the service. The culprits will be reported for financial crimes to Britain's DMLE. Which vaults would you like the money restored to?"

Marcus had opened a vault to handle all of the school expenses for the twins which had 2 million galleons. I would like to open a separate trust vault for Lily Flint and balance out the other trust vault so they are exactly even. The original vault will go to Ewan Flint. Caretakers of the accounts will be Marcus Flint and myself."

Marcus and Chloe signed on the dotted lines. Some people were going to be in for one very rude awakening. The trust vaults would have 50 million galleons each. Teddy has a trust vault as well from Chloe that will be his once he graduates from Hogwarts. Now if you take a look just on the monetary value of the Potter vaults, you will see why Chloe is the richest witch in Europe.

Excluding the trust vaults she has 876,009,767,991 galleons; 768,659,321,000 sickles, and 631,980,210,230 knuts. This is just on the Potter vaults alone. Since Chloe is in possession of the Black vaults, Chloe would be turning custody back over to Teddy once he is old enough. Draco could not protest since Sirius booted him because of him being a death eater.

The three of them went back to Chloe ' s house where she had to feed the twins. Jax could get a little too excited sometimes and jump. This day, no one could get the shield up fast enough and Jax jumped and hit her in the side where she had the surgery. She was in tears with the pain. Marcus carried her over to the couch and Chloe pulled up her top.

"Nothing was reopened which is a good sign" Chloe did some wandless magic and cast a cooling charm on a pillow. Andromeda came over with a pain potion. "Thank you Andromeda."

Marcus knew he had to say it because Jax was going to impede on Chloe recovering and there are so many shielding charms you can do.

"Chloe, maybe it would be best if I take him for a week or two. There are only so many shielding charms you can do to protect yourself right now. I am not worried about him deliberately harming our children but you where you have barely been home a week."

Chloe knew Marcus was right, he needed more obedience training and right now with her being semi incapacitated; he is a threat to her safety and recovery. "You are right. When you leave, I will get the one of the elves to bring you the food, dishes, leash, and a few toys. Thank you."

A notice of work completion from Sykes and Sons was sent and Chloe could not be more pleased. Her parents died as heroes but it is time that they get left in peace. There was one problem, Chloe would have to step foot onto the property for the blood wards as well which is some of the strongest warding around. Chloe began to freak out and Andromeda saw the look of worry on Chloe's face.

"The reason why I do not want to go there is because I remember my parents' deaths and the attack that night. It is what happens when I see a dementor, I hear my parents' final words. "

Marcus paled, it did explain why she did have such a reaction around dementors. Andromeda pinched her nose and sighed. "I hoped you did not remember as did most. Chloe, you do not need to go in. The wards can also close off all entry points into the home for eternity. I will be with you." Chloe was going to have to face a ghost of her past.

The twins were placed into bassinets in the dining room and Chloe went off to feed them their lunch before coming back in to eat with the rest of them. Their schedule went from lunch, diaper change in 20 minutes, to an hour long nap. Chloe had been putting on the outfits that her friends had left the twins and no matter what, they still looked adorable. There again, baby anything is adorable.

One of the older elves, Linni came into the dining room to deliver lunch which is fish and chips done the proper way when he saw Chloe and Marcus he said "I did not know Mistress Chloe had her magic in a marriage bond..." Marcus knew what it was and he was waiting for Andromeda to help him drop the other shoe. Being muggle raised might cause some problems. Andromeda took charge again.

"That is all Linni. Chloe, I know you are still learning about our world and I was planning on telling you once everything started to calm down once the twins came. I am not trying to hide anything from you and I did not want to put the added stress on you when you were pregnant when you were just getting used to the idea of Marcus being around.

As you know, you come from a noble and ancient family as does Marcus. If an unwed heir and heiress have a child out of wedlock, their magic performs a marriage bond. The two of you are married in the eyes of magic but not by law but the law can not interfere with magic."

Chloe did not know what to say but she did have a question "Would me being a half blood effect anything?"

"No, it acknowledges those who are a noble and ancient house and their magic. It is a way to protect the children. You seem to be taking this better than I expected."

This was a first for Chloe "That's it, I have seen everything and nothing can surprise me anymore. I am convinced of that even though I am 18."

The two were laughing at this one, at least she kept her cool and the room did not shake from her temper.

"Chloe, I will not force you into a legal marriage if you do not want to and do not say I am doing this out of obligation. We are technically married. The twins should have less of a hard time over this and you know there will be some serious questions asked about Lily and Ewan once they head off to school."

"Thank you Marcus because if you had pushed for a legal marriage right now, I would have hexed you" explained Chloe.

"I would not expect anything less."

Chloe did have some more visitors coming in and that is of Marcus' side of the family. Several of his aunts wanted to see the babies in person even though Marcus had sent a few pictures. One thing that was agreed on is the photography session that would be done by Marcus' aunt Rose. None of them seemed upset over the twins, who the mother of the twins are, and it also included them being unwed. Everything would work out in due course .

The existence of the twins in Britain is need to know and all agreed to keep the twins out of the society section of the Prophet. There was an added perk. Marcus has a 30% share in the Prophet as inherited from his father which he can manipulate the system of that one. While the photographers in Britain can take pictures of children all they want the right of the media being first, it is not so in the States.

A photographer can not take a picture without the permission of the parent. If the law is violated, there is a fine. Even though Chloe did not have celebrity status in the States, Marcus would. Chloe and Marcus would wait to say anything about the twins but the good thing is they would have peace from the press even though their father is a professional quidditch player.


End file.
